


Fine

by Zen_06



Series: Human Experiment [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: I don’t know what to say. LOL.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Human Experiment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610413
Kudos: 2





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> It’s as easy as that.
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“How do you like my new gift for you? Was it as emotionally excruciating you want it to be? I made it happen so you won’t come bother me again.” She screamed in laughter while her right hand still held on to her penknife so tightly. 

“But I didn’t want this kind of pain and this-” The tearing of blood cells and tissues are making me force into their submission as my words struggled to break free from their grasp. 

“Oh no honey, tis too late. I still have to go and get myself more heads. I need to make myself happy while you’re gone.” With that, she disappeared into the shadows once more and left me on my own devices. 

As if there was some kind of miracle, I stood up fine with no injuries on me. The pain with it was gone as well. I looked down on my body and was horrified by how perfect it looks. Perhaps even in a better shape than before. 

Clutching my fist tightly, it’s time I explore her area of interest as well. 

Grabbing my cloak, I-


End file.
